


25 Days of Fic, 2015

by hellosweetieitsriver



Category: Free!, Game Grumps, Homestuck, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosweetieitsriver/pseuds/hellosweetieitsriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my own contribution to the '25 Days of Fic' challenge. I may not post very regularly, but I'm hoping to have all 25 prompts I've selected completed by New Year's. Bear with me. I've compiled a list of prompts both from my own mind and those of places like Tumblr. Enjoy, friends.</p><p>EDIT: I only ended up getting past day one of this, I'm so sorry about leaving everyone who actually read this hanging. Thank you for all of the kind words on the drabble that I did write! I'll be attempting to commit to 25 Days of Fic in 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 Days of Fic, 2015

"I apologize, Ms. Conrad. We need to keep her over Christmas, just in case." 

That grumpy doctor's words echoed through Holly's mind as she sulked in the very un-comfy seat beside her girlfriend's hospital bed. It wasn't fair. Suzy loved Christmas, and there she was, pale as a ghost in her hospital gown attached to what seemed like fifty-thousand different tubes and machines, unable to celebrate with her loved ones. She should have been home, snuggled up in pajamas, watching silly Christmas movies and drinking coffee. "Dammit, Suzy," she muttered under her breath, "why'd you have to do this? Now, on Christmas?" Her voice broke and she buried her face in her hands, shoulders slumping as Suzy laid close by in a deep, medically-induced sleep. 

Holly still remembered in horrifying, vivid detail finding her best friend splayed out on the floor, out cold with an empty bottle of medication beside her. She still remembered screaming, calling for help, feeling like she was about to be sick at the sight of ghostly pale skin. The awful, tear-stained ink scribbled on a Post-It note clenched in her hand. The doctors all told Suzy that she was lucky to have a girlfriend as brave as her. Was she really a good girlfriend? Would Suzy have tried to kill herself if she was as good as they said she was?

Sniffling and looking up, she focused her attention on the fragile woman lying beside her. "I guess I should just be happy you're alive, huh? Better a Christmas in a hospital than in a funeral home." She murmured, almost bitterly. Grasping the other's cold hand, Holly brought it to her lips, peppering her lover's knuckles with soft kisses. "I love you, Suz. More than anything else." Closing her eyes for a brief moment, she allowed her thoughts to settle. 

"Am I a bad girlfriend, Suzy?" Holly whispered, hesitating. "Why didn't you tell me you were so... sad?" Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and she swiped at them quickly. She couldn't be sad, because then Suzy would feel at fault for it... and nobody needed an even more depressed Suzy. "Oh, God. Is there even anything I can do to make you feel slightly better than the current 'wanting-to-kill-yourself?'" Realizing that she could do nothing about Suzy's mandatory sleepover at the hospital on Christmas Eve, she sighed.

Or could she? Holly sat up suddenly as the most brilliant idea she'd had in ages hit her like a brick to the face. She stood, pushing back the chair she was sitting in with an atrocious scraping sound. She gave her slumbering girlfriend a gentle peck on the forehead, her formerly somber expression morphing into a grin of hope. "I'm gonna give you a decent Christmas, baby. You'll see." She promised, leaving the room with renewed Christmas spirit. 

An hour or so later, the rose-haired woman returned to her lover's gloomy-looking bedside, carrying boxes she'd toted from their home. Suzy was still sleeping in what seemed to be a peaceful manner, the monitor connected to God-knows-where beeping steadily and quietly. Holly shot her a sweet smile, beginning to unpack the items she'd brought to make Suzy's Christmas a little bit merrier. Among her care package were strands of colored Christmas lights, a tiny tree to place on the windowsill, and Suzy's favorite blankets and stuffed animals from home. She'd packed a few of their favorite films to watch when the other woke up, along with some cookies they'd made together a few days earlier for when she was up to eating again. 

Once she'd finished wrestling with the tangled strands of lights and plugged them in, the room took a turn for the better. She'd almost thought of waking Suzy to help her decorate the tree, but decided against it. The poor woman needed her rest after all that had happened. So Holly decorated it herself, with homemade ornaments and tiny slips of paper with sentiments from all of their friends scribbled on them. It was a magnificent tree, she decided, especially for being such a tiny one. 

Very carefully, she tucked the blankets and stuffed animals around the sleeping female, trying not to disturb her. Suzy's skin looked so thin with needles poking out of it, and her whole body looked incredibly frail, but with that little bit of comfort from home, she didn't look all too different from when she was lounging in their bed back at home. Seeing such a thing definitely settled Holly's nerves as she stepped back to admire her work on the room. It certainly looked a hell of a lot better than it had before, if she did say so herself. 

Carefully crawling into the hospital bed beside Suzy, she sighed softly. It wasn't quite their traditional Christmas... but Suzy'd survived, and for that, she was grateful to whichever deity had given them mercy. She planted a soft kiss on her sleeping sweetheart's cheek, whispering, "merry Christmas, Suzy. I love you." 

In a daze of half-awareness, half-slumber, Suzy replied clearly, albeit groggily: "I love you too." One could say it was certainly shaping up to be a decent Christmas after all for the couple in the tiny, twinkling hospital room.


End file.
